


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, pre-viktor, rated m because nakey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit are dorm-mates while training in Detroit.  Their feelings for each other grow by the day, but neither of them know how to communicate. (Day 1 of the NSFW OTP Challenge : Naked Cuddling)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty innocent, honestly, it's just nudity. Rated M just to be safe.

Tired footsteps pounded up the apartment's cement staircase.

Yuuri's cold hands fumbled with the keys.

Though it only took a minute or so, Phichit and Yuuri let out a long sigh of relief when the door finally opened. 

"I'll get the space heater." Phichit's teeth were still chattering from the Detroit winter weather. 

"Good idea-" Yuuri added,  rubbing his palms together placing them on the sides of his face. 

After the tiny heater had been turned on, it's faux flames glowing in the dark apartment, Phichit and Yuuri collapsed onto the sofa. The heat was far from comforting, but the boys felt the tips of their fingers slowly regain feeling. Winter training was a grueling battle for the young athletes. Going from from the ice rink, to a frigid two block walk back to the housing complex meant the only real relief from the chill was a hot shower. 

The tempation of the warm water on his cold body was enough to remove Yuuri from the meager warmth of the heater. 

"I'm gonna shower-" he began, slowly standing from the couch. Phichit grabbed the hem of his jacket in protest.

"Oh come on that's no fair" He whined "You got to shower this morning!" 

"I can't go to bed like this, I'll freeze to death." Yuuri groaned "I'll be quick you can get in next-" 

Before he could finish his statement, Phichit had rocketed off the couch and sprinted towards the bathroom. 

"Hey-" Yuuri sprint after him, capturing him in the doorway and attempting to wrestle him out of the way "Phichit ! Just wait-"

Phichit giggled mischievously as he began to undress as quickly as he could manage. "Too slow, Yuuri~" 

He threw his clothes onto the bathroom floor, gave Yuuri a shove out of the bathroom, and shut the door.  

Yuuri sighed, giving one last pathetic knock on the door.  Having given up, he sulked into their little kitchen and boiled water for dinner.  Instant Ramen wasn't exactly a rising athlete's ideal diet, but the hot broth felt comforting in his cold belly. After slurping the last of the soup from the styrofoam, Yuuri glanced at the clock. It was nearly 1 in the morning. Phichit had yet to finish showering, and Yuuri decided he was too tired to wait any longer. He unfolded the sleeper sofa, removed his coat and trousers, and crawled under the heavy blankets. 

Phichit turned off the faucet and stepped out the shower, feeling relaxed and cozy at long last. In his race to beat his roommate, he'd forgotten to bring his pajamas into the bathroom with him. He wrapped a damp towel around his waist and peeked slowly into the living room. Yuuri had already fallen asleep, curled tightly into a ball on the edge of the futon closest to the heater. Phichit smiled , creeping quietly into the room to rummage around for his pajamas.  He took a seat on the end of the bed and unzipped his suitcase. 

The sound of the zipper drew Yuuri out of his sleep, a single brown eye opening and looking lazily around him. In the low light of the fake flames, he could see Phichit's still-wet skin glistening. The warmth was radiating gently off of him, Yuuri could feel it warming his toes. With a sleepy sigh, he sat up behind Phichit and wrapped his tried arms around Phicit's bare shoulders. The wet warmth of his skin was dreamy and comforting.  
  


"Ah, I thought you were sleeping" Phichit whispered apologetically.   
"I was." Yuuri mumbled. "Come here." His exhausted voice was almost unintelligible. 

"I'll be there in a second, Just let me change-"

Yuuri grunted in protest, pulling Phichit backwards onto the bed beside him and wriggling closer to his warm, towel-clad body. 

Phichit smiled to himself again at the sudden display of affection. 

"Can I come under the covers at least?" 

Yuuri nodded.  Phichit dropped the wet towel and the floor beside the bed and joined his room mate under the blankets. Yuuri moved closer, making Phichit let out a sharp gasp. 

"Your feet are freezing-"

"All of me is freezing, it's your fault." Yuuri groaned. 

Phichit sighed "Here-"  He turned over to face him and slid Yuuri's shirt over his head. "We can share."  

Without a reply, Yuuri nestled his head into Phichit's chest, Phichit wrapping an arm around him, gently rubbing a warm hand on Yuuri's back.  Color began to creep over Yuuri's face at the touch.  He couldn't begin to remember how many times he'd wished for this, gentle touches and sweet physical affection from his friend. That was becoming even more of an issue in Yuuri's mind, It isn't exactly a typical thing to crave from a friend.  With every day they spent together, training, and braving typical life in an unfamiliar country, Yuuri felt his attachment to Phichit grow. He was catching himself with butterflies in his gut watching Phichit practice, he was graceful and captivating even when he would fall and slide across the ice, a grin still on his face. 

Yuuri felt warm now. Those thoughts playing in his mind had drawn warmth the his face, his chest and his belly. 

"Yuuri." Phichit's sudden voice startled him. 

"Hm?" 

"Turn over real quick-" 

Yuuri obeyed, flipping over so his back pressed against Phichit's front. The change in position made the blush burn even brighter on his cheeks. Phichit wrapped him up in his long arms again, hands now resting on his chest.  As warm as he now was, Yuuri was felt frozen. He could feel Phichit's physique pressed against his bare skin, and felt a knot in the pit of his stomach at the thought that the thin fabric of his briefs were still separating them. It took some mental preparation, but Yuuri began to slide his own underwear off , kicking them off his legs and off the edge of the bed.   Phichit smiled against th back of Yuuri's head, and slowly readjusted his hands so that one of them rested on Yuuri's lower stomach, tracing gentle circles on the soft skin. 

"P-Phichit?"

"Yea?"

"I - um ... We should probably get some sleep-" Yuuri tried to think of a non-crude way to say it would be impossible to get any rest if Phichit got him hot and bothered at this hour  of the night. 

" ah, You're right." There was a hint of disappointment in Phichit's voice that made Yuuri's heart jump. "Good night, Yuuri."

"Good night." He whispered, settling further into Phichit's arms and letting the comfort and warmth surround him as they dozed off.


End file.
